El Primer Plan Fallido de Sesshoumaru
by brianditalinda22
Summary: Hasta a el mejor youkai sus planes no salen como lo planea...


En momentos de ocio cosas como esas salen de mi gran cabeza.

* * *

Uno de tantos dias, el youkai Sesshoumaru andando caminando solo como ya era costumbre, se topo con el grupo de Inuyasha, pero en esta ocasión no tenia intención de atacar, ya que tenia puesta su vista en la joven de ropas raras que estaba ahí.

-esa chica es muy… muy… no lo se- susurro

Así estuvo durante un largo rato, hasta que aquel grupo de personas se detuvo para acampar

-ya esta oscureciendo… no me di cuenta del paso del tiempo- Sesshoumaru opto por volver con Jaken y Rin; pero en su mente solo estaba aquella chica-Kagome… así se llama- decía al caminar, y una vez mas recordaba a la joven, escena tras escena se mostraba en su cabeza

_Escena 1_

_Kagome cargando a Shippo en sus brazos_

_Escena 2_

_Kagome cargando en brazos a Kirara_

_Escena 3 _

_Kagome tocando las orejas de Inuyasha_

_Escena 4_

_Kagome diciendo "osuwari"_ _a Inuyasha por molestar a Shippo_

_Escena 5_

_Kagome siendo cargada por Inuyasha en su espalda_

_Escena 6_

_Kagome cargando en brazos a un perro blanco con una luna en la frente, también tocando sus orejas dulcemente mientras le decía palabras lindas_

_Escena 7_

_Kagome montada en el lobo del mismo perro blanco pero esta vez de mayor tamaño._

-¿Por qué pienso en esas cosas?... aunque…-

-Señor Sesshoumaru; ya regreso- decía alegremente Rin-lo extrañe mucho-

-Amo Bonito ya esta aquí con nosotros… ¿Qué le sucede?- pregunto confundido Jaken

-¿creen que mi estola es suave?- pregunto

-claro- respondió Rin- a mi me gusta dormir en ella

-¿Por qué tanto interés en eso?- pregunto aun mas confundido

-Jaken, solo dame tu respuesta- ordeno

-por supuesto que es muy suave, cualquiera desearía poder tocarla-

-entonces… Jaken cuida de Rin hasta que yo vuelva-

- apenas regreso y ya se va- decían entre lagrimas Rin y Jaken

-cuidala muy bien…- fueron sus ultimas palabras y desapareció.

Tras una larga noche de pensar y pensar en su oscuro plan para acercarse a Kagome, Sesshoumaru decidió que fuese como fuese debía obtener una caricia de ella aunque solo fuera un roce, pero eso sucederia

-_**veamos esa chica casi siempre esta junto a ese zorro mágico; así que debido a eso podría…-**_ pensaba Sesshoumaru

Sigilosamente se acerco a ellos, ocultando su olor de Inuyasha, y al estar cerca de ellos llamo la atención del pequeño zorrito con un trompo –_**en lo que fui a caer…-**_ pensaba; como había planeado Shippo cayo en su trampa-_** lo logre… jajaja… falta muy poco…**_

- una cortina de humo cubrió a Shippo y lo durmió, para después ocultarlo en una rama de un árbol-_**listo… ahora la segunda parte de mi plan…**_- Sesshoumaru tomo la forma del pequeño zorro y se acerco al grupo

-hey Shippo… ¿Dónde te habías metido?- pregunto Inuyasha

-por ahí…- contesto fríamente

-¿Qué te pasa?... tu no eres así- se acerco a él

-_**maldita sea… me descubrirán; este zorrito es muy infantil así que…-**_ recordó que Rin solia sacarle la lengua a Jaken cuando no quería que la molestara-Inuyasha eres muy raro…- dicho esto le mostro su pequeña lengua-lero lero- decía entre risas

-maldito niño- Inuyasha golpeo en la cabeza a Shippo-te arrepentiras por hablarme así-

-_**me las pagaras… momento debo tranquilizarme… ¿Qué haría Rin en esta situacion?... ya se-**_coloco sus pequeñas manos en sus ojos-Kagome Inuyasha me esta molestando- decía entre lagrimas falsas

-OSUWARI- grito Kagome- Inuyasha deja al pobre Shippo en paz- lo regañaba en el piso- ya ha pasado todo Shippo, Inuyasha ya no te molestara mas-Kagome se acercaba lentamente a Shippo

-_**jajaja todo esta marchando a la perfección… por fin esas delicadas manos me tocaran…-**_ Kagome extendió sus brazos en señal de abrazo, pero unas manos ajenas levantaron el ligero cuerpo del zorro-_**¿Qué?... esto no puede estar pasando-**_

-Shippo acompáñame;- era el Monje Miroku-vamos por un poco de agua

-¿que? – pregunto desconcentrado mientras veía a Kagome mas y mas lejos-_** plan fracasado-**_ ahora vuelvo- decía con la excusa de volver con Kagome-_**debo de pensar… esta apariencia ya no me es útil… pero aun queda una manera podría transformarme en el tonto de Inuyasha y… no eso no funcionaria… solo me queda esa gata- **_y de nuevo llamo la atención de Kirara, la durmió y escondió.

Cuando regreso al campamento, se encontró solo con Inuyasha, Kagome y la joven exterminadora, ahora Sesshoumaru estaba mas que seguro que su plan daría resultados. Se acerco a kagome quien se encontraba sentada y se coloco en su regazo-_**ya estoy mas que cerca…-**_

-Kirara… que linda…- Kagome acerco lentamente su mano al cuerpo de Kirara

_**-jajaja… por fin…**_-

-kirara vamos a dar un paseo- de nueva cuenta unas manos ajenas a las de Kagome hicieron contacto con él

-_**maldita sea… esto no puede estar pasándome a mi, a Sesshoumaru-**_ resignado obedeció a Sango y adquirió la forma de Kirara mas grande-_**me doy por vencido… supongo que mis planes no funcionaran… yo solo quería que ella me tocara- **_terminado el paseo y de vuelta con Kagome, derrotado se alejo y volvió a su apariencia normal-que mas da; ella nunca conocera la suavidad de mi gran estola pero si ella me lo pidiera con gusto dejaría que la tocara; quisiera saber cual es su opinión sobre ella; será mejor que ya no me acerque a ella- realizo su viaje de regreso con Rin y Jaken

* * *

-hey Sango, ¿has visto la gran estola de Sesshoumaru?- pregunto curiosa Kagome

-claro… se ve que es muy suave- contesto alegremente

-tienes razón… yo hasta la bautice como Fluffy- dijo un poco avergonzada- si tuviera la oportunidad me gustaría tocarla-

-yo también…-

-es mas si veo a Sesshoumaru una vez mas, no dudare en pedirle que me deje tocarla, aunque eso me cueste la vida

Fin.

* * *

Ideas locas mias, este es el fic mas raro que he escrito en toda mi vida.


End file.
